Father Complex
by LaylaBinx
Summary: It's Maggie and Glen's first date! Aww! While she's getting ready, Optimus decides to have that talk with Glen. Silly and cute, hope you like it!


**Hello all!! Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! And just for that, here's a new story!! I had alot of people ask for Glen to be involved in a story so I thought this would be perfect. Let me know what you think, k?? Yay!!**

**

* * *

**

**"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"**

Maggie grinned at the question that had been asked at least once every hour that night since she'd gotten home. "It'll be fine, really. Glen is bringing his car over so there's no reason to worry." She ignored a huff from the very put out Autobot standing next to her living room window.

Optimus sighed a little and tapped his fingers against the window sill, resting his head in his other hand. Tonight was Maggie and Glen's first real date and he was far more worried about it than she was. Not that he didn't trust the young man, but still.

Maggie flitted through the living room in little more than a pair of jeans and bra, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Optimus was standing at her window. Upon seeing her partially nude, the Autobot's eyes widened and he turned away quickly, staring up at the sky as if it were the most fascinating thing he'd seen in a long time.

**"So, uh, where are you two going?"** He asked after a few seconds, clearing his throat sharply so she would notice he was still there.

The blond young woman paused for a second to look around the living room for some unidentified object before answering. "I think he made dinner reservations somewhere downtown and he mentioned something about going to see a movie afterwards." She suddenly pinpointed a pair of black boots that had been tucked under the edge of the couch and snatched them up under one arm.

Maggie retreated back into her bedroom and continued to fumble around through the closet for a top to wear that evening. Various sweaters and blouses found themselves with and intimate introduction to the floor under her careful eye as she inspected each hanger in her closet carefully.

Optimus listened to the rustling of clothes and kept his face turned away. Maggie's apartment faced an empty alley followed by a field so he could stand there all night with little to no possibility of being seen. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the brick wall, ignoring the way the building creaked under his weight.

A car engine followed by a beat up town car rumbled into the parking lot and swung and empty space next to the building. Glen climbed out of the front seat and carefully straightened his shirt, checking himself in the side mirror as he did so. After he was satisfied with his appearance, he reached across the front seat and plucked a bouquet of brightly colored Gerber daisies from the other side, tucking them under one arm as he shut the car door and turned to walk up to the apartments.

The Autobot leader watched him quietly from his position behind the house, smirking a little at the appearance of the beat up car. Ignoring the satisfaction of feeling superior to the car in more ways than one, he turned to he could just see in the window to let Maggie know that Glen was here. She cursed silently and threw on a zip up jacket just in time for there to be a knock on the front door.

Maggie walked over to the door and peaked out, smiling a little as Glen fidgeted nervously on the other side of the door. The locks slide open and she opened the door, grinning at him. "Well don't you look handsome."

Glen blushed and smiled shyly, looking down a little. He was dressed in a dark green shirt and black slacks held up by a black leather belt. Since he and Maggie had begun to see each other more, the young man had lost a good 60 pounds and was surprised to find that he actually needed to wear a belt now. Maggie liked to jog in the mornings and had gotten Glen to start coming with her even though the first few times she literally had to handcuff him to her so he would go. The exercise had done wonders for his self-esteem but he still managed to get tongue-tied and awkward around the blond.

"Um…here." He stammered, handing her the flowers. "I remember you saying you liked them and I thought…you know, maybe…?"

Maggie grinned and took the flowers. "They're beautiful, Glen." She reassured, kissing him on the cheek and walking into the kitchen to find a vase. Once the flowers were situated on the kitchen table, Maggie turned and walked back across the room. "You can have a seat if you'd like, I'll be done in just a minute." She winked and headed back into the bedroom, shrugging out of the jacket in just enough time for Glen to catch a quick glimpse of a polka dot bra and the koi fish tattooed on the young woman's back before the bedroom door closed behind her.

Glen blushed deeply and looked at the floor, a small smile playing across his dark face.

**"Ahem."**

Abruptly jerked out of whatever thoughts he'd been having, Glen shot off the couch quickly and stared wide-eyed at the watchful Optimus who was still standing right outside the window. The Autobot bit back a laugh as the young man stammered for some kind of sentence for several seconds.

"Um…h-hi."

**"Hello."**

Glen nodded nervously and immediately shoved his hands into his front pockets, finding the floor a billion times more interesting than it had been 20 seconds earlier.

**"You don't have to be so nervous."** Optimus soothed, chuckling lightly at the young man's anxiety. **"I'm not going to shoot you or anything."**

Glen laughed, a little louder than he meant to, and nodded. "Uh yeah, I know…I just forgot you were there for a second."

**"Uh huh, 40 foot robot who reaches up to the third story of an apartment building and can easily see inside and you forgot?"** There was humor in his voice but Glen missed it completely.

"I just…well, I was so nervous coming here…and then when Maggie opened the door…I just kinda forgot everything else." He stammered uselessly.

Optimus smiled softly and nodded. **"I understand."** Overall, Glen was a very nice person and Maggie seemed to think the world of him. A little awkward and definitely goofy at times but a good kid nonetheless. Still, the urge to "establish dominance" claimed his thought process and the Autobot began to question the young man.

**"So, where are you two going tonight?"**

"Um, I made reservations at Cenare and I thought we could go to a movie or something afterwards." Glen answered quickly, completely reiterating what Maggie had told him earlier that night. After a few awkward seconds he added, "Sir." uncertainly.

**"Sounds like fun."** Optimus nodded and leaned back against the building, watching Glen out of the corner of his eye. The young man refused to sit down and shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously. **"Just don't do anything to make her upset. Maggie has a very impressive temper."**

Glen nodded quickly. "Oh I know, I pissed her off once and I swore I'd never do it again. I couldn't stand up for two days."

Both man and machine laughed softly as the young woman in the next room went on getting dressed, completely oblivious to the fact that they were both talking about her.

After a few more seconds, Optimus added, **"I'm serious, hurt her and I'll step on you. Literally"**

The young man nodded seriously. "Yes sir."

Maggie swung open the bedroom door, finally satisfied with her appearance. She wore a green silk top with dark blue jeans and black boots. Her hair was swept over to one side and she fumbled with her earrings a little before she was done. "Okay, ready when you are."

Glen and Optimus both gawked for a few seconds before either said anything.

"Wow."

**"You look very nice."**

"Thanks guys." Maggie blushed a little and tucked her wallet into her back pocket. Glen stood and opened the door for her, staring blatanly as she walked by.

"Glen! Don't stare at my ass!" Maggie scolded playfully as she stepped outside, winking at him and Optimus both as she did.

**"Have fun."** The Autobot called after her. However, before Glen could follow her out he stopped him. **"Remember, my foot is the size of your car."**

The young man nodded and smiled. "I won't hurt her, ever. I promise."

As the door closed, Optimus waited until the two got into the car and drove off before he transformed back into his vehicle form. First dates are always so much fun.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I had fun writing it cause I just love Glen to pieces (grin) And did anyone else wonder why Maggie had handcuffs in the first place?? Lol, scandle.**


End file.
